The Slayer Zone (Part Two)
by Anthony C. Blade
Summary: Buffy is shocked to discover Slayers are popping up all over Sunnydale.


Title: The Slayer Zone (Part Two) 

Author: Anthony C. Blade 

Genre: Drama/Action/Science-Fiction 

Rating: PG-13 

Synopsis: Buffy is shocked to discover that Slayers are popping up all over Sunnydale. 

Spoilers: Bits and Pieces of Spoilers from Season One through Season Three. 

Part Four 

Int. Black Van - Day 

Willow is concentrating on focusing her magic energy on the van, when Giles awakes. 

GILES: Willow? 

WILLOW: Giles, I can't speak now. 

GILES: Are you-no, Willow. It's too dangerous! And your spells don't always come out correctly. 

Willow stops concentrating. 

WILLOW: You too? God, why can't you guys stop treating me like I'm some six year- 

Willow screams as two of the van's tires blow out. The van begins swerving back and forth, narrowly missing other cars. 

WILLOW: I did it! 

GILES: Yes, well, it won't help much if we're dead! 

Willow concentrates again, and the chains become loose, allowing her and Giles to slip out of them. 

WILLOW: We're home free! 

Suddenly, the van stops. Quickly, Willow runs to the back of the van and opens it up. As she steps outside into the fresh air, a gun is pointed in her face. 

ZACHARY: Get back in the van. 

WILLOW: Y'know, I don't really want to go home anyway... 

ZACHARY: Very good. 

Ext. Buffy's House - Day 

Buffy looks up at Tina, unaware what to do. 

TINA: Don't worry, I'll kill you quickly. 

Hearing the word 'kill', Buffy immediately jumps to her feet. 

BUFFY: I don't think so. If you think that you can kill me just as easily as you did her, then you've got another thing coming. 

Buffy punches Tina in the jaw. 

BUFFY: And another thing... 

Buffy spins around and kicks Tina in the side. 

BUFFY: I'm not a demon! 

CUT TO: 

Joyce awaking on the stairs, dazed and confused. She stumbles to the door and sees her daughter fighting for her life. 

JOYCE: (Softly) Oh my god, Buffy. 

Joyce staggers forward, and sees Samantha lying on the ground, dead. 

JOYCE: Oh! 

Hearing Joyce cry out, Tina whirls around to face her. 

TINA: Get out of the way! 

Tina runs forward and knocks Joyce back into the house, attempting to protect her from getting hurt, but all she does is knock Joyce out again. 

BUFFY: Mom! 

Buffy runs into the house after Tina, then slams the "Slayer" into the stairs. 

BUFFY: Don't touch her you bitch! 

Tina spins around and grabs Buffy's arm, then she twists it around. Buffy cries out, but brings her other arm forward, punching Tina in the nose. Tina staggers backwards, then stops. 

TINA: We'll meet again! 

Tina dives out of the living room window, then runs away. 

BUFFY: Mom? Mom! Please be okay! 

Int. Dark Room - Time Unknown 

A small lamp is on, and a man is talking on the phone. 

MAN: You've captured Rupert also? That was not part of the plan! 

THOMAS: We had to take him too, or else the Slayer would become suspicious. 

MAN: You'd better very well hope that this plan doesn't fail. 

THOMAS: It won't sir. 

MAN: Because if it does... 

He hangs up the phone. 

MAN: If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. 

Int. Holding Cell - Time Unknown 

Willow is lying on a bed, staring off into space, when she hears an all too familiar voice call her name. She sits up, and gasps when she sees who has just entered her cell. 

WILLOW: Wesley! 

WESLEY: So, we meet again. I wish that we could have met under less hostile terms, but…oh well. You're here...that's all that matters. 

Int. Hospital - Night 

Buffy is on a telephone, but all she hears is ringing. Buffy slams down the phone. 

BUFFY: Dammit! Why won't either of them answer the phone? 

ZACHARY: That doesn't really matter now, does it? 

Buffy turns around to face Zachary. 

BUFFY: Who the hell are you? 

Zachary whips out a taser and presses it against Buffy's arm, knocking her out. He grabs her, then drags her towards the stairs. 

ZACHARY: I'm your worst nightmare. 

Part Five 

Willow blinked a few times. She couldn't really believe that she was looking at a former alliance, who now seemed to be a current enemy. He'd been Buffy and Faith's watcher, until Faith turned evil and Buffy quit the Council. She hadn't seen him for two months. 

WILLOW: So, um...how's it been going? 

WESLEY: Very well, actually. I've been working on a new project...and you're going to be my next test subject. 

WILLOW: W-w-w-what if I don't want to be a test subject. 

WESLEY: Oh, you must have me confused with someone who's giving you a choice. 

WILLOW: Well then..why are you doing this? 

WESLEY: Doing what? 

WILLOW: It's you who's been sending people after Buffy! Hasn't it? 

WESLEY: Oh, so you've met the Slayers. 

WILLOW: You call those things Slayers? That bitch tried to kill Buffy! 

WESLEY: You must be mistaken. Our Slayers are meant to help people. 

WILLOW: Yeah, in a "Faith" sort of way. 

WESLEY: Well, you've got a rather bad attitude. Maybe you won't make a good Slayer at all. 

WILLOW: You want to make me one of those things? I don't think so! 

WESLEY: Really? And how do you plan on stopping me? 

Int. Warehouse - Night 

Buffy is looking around, and she realizes that she is chained to a wall. 

BUFFY: Hey! Let me out of here! 

Zachary steps into view. 

ZACHARY: Hello, Slayer. You know, I never did like you. I heard stories about you all the time. About you disobeying Council orders, quitting the Council, and other nonsense like that. But you know what…you can never quit the Council, bitch…until you die. 

BUFFY: You're a sicko. 

Zachary chuckles. 

ZACHARY: I've been called worse. Anyway, it seems you've become a threat to our project. And it's my job to... "terminate" all problems. 

BUFFY: You can't kill me! 

ZACHARY: Really? 

Buffy breaks the chains easily. 

BUFFY: Really. And you know, next time, don't use such rusty chains. You could have found something a little bit stronger. 

ZACAHRY: You-you-bitch! 

BUFFY: Yeah, yeah. I've been called worse. 

Buffy knocks Zachary out. 

BUFFY: And now, to find the man behind the curtain. 

Int. Hallway - Time Unknown 

Willow is being dragged away by two guards. 

WILLOW: Oh, please leave me alone! 

The guards ignore her, so she brings her foot down on the first guard's feet. The guard releases his grip and cries out. 

GUARD TWO: Hey! 

Willow punches the guard in the face. 

WILLOW: Ow! 

She turns around and runs away. 

GUARD ONE: Hey! Come back here! 

Willow runs into Wesley. 

WESLEY: Going somewhere? 

He has a gun in his hand, and he smacks her in the face with it, knocking her to the floor. 

WESLEY: I don't think so. 

Int. Warehouse - Night 

Buffy walks over to the black van and breaks the window. She reaches in, then unlocks the door. Buffy opens the van door and climbs in, then she sees a cellular phone lying in the passenger's seat. 

BUFFY: Bingo. 

Buffy grabs the phone, turns it on, and checks the Caller Id. 

BUFFY: I should have known! 

Part Six 

Buffy was prepared for battle. She should have figured that whoever was behind this, was stationed at the hospital. After all, that was where she was attacked. 

Stepping into the hospital, her prayers were answered when she saw a suspicious man heading into a room. She follows him into the room, where she sees that there is a stairwell in the room. 

Descending the stairwell, Buffy finds herself in a long hallway. And she hears screaming. It's Willow. 

BUFFY: Willow! 

Int. Hospital - Night 

Tina Matthews followed Buffy into the hospital, and she was now waiting around the corner, spying on Buffy. 

TINA: So, you want to harm innocents in a hospital? Well, have I got a surprise for you! 

Tina pulls out a crossbow, then follows Buffy slowly. She sees Buffy run into a room, and then she hears a battle. 

BUFFY: Willow! 

Int. Room - Night 

Buffy runs to Willow, after having knocked out everyone within the room. She unstraps Willow, but the she is shot in the back with an arrow. 

Buffy turns around. 

BUFFY: You again? Damn you! 

Buffy pulls the arrow out of her back, then tosses it aside. She runs forward and kicks Tina in the face. 

BUFFY: Willow, get out of here! 

Wesley steps into the room. 

WESLEY: Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You see, the implant is already in you, Willow. I just have to activate it. 

Wesley pulls out a small remote, and presses a button on it. Willow suddenly turns her attention to Buffy and Tina. 

WILLOW: Demons! 

Willow cartwheels towards Buffy, then kicks her to the ground. Then she grabs Tina, and slams her into the wall. 

WESLEY: Wait! What the-what's going on in here? 

BUFFY: Your little project is going haywire. 

Buffy stands up, only to be punched the face by Willow. 

WILLOW: Stay down, bitch. 

Buffy slides across the floor, reaches up, and grabs the remote from Wesley. Then she breaks it in half. Willow falls to the floor. 

BUFFY: Wesley, whatever it is you're doing here-I don't care. Just get out of here now! 

Buffy jumps to her feet, then swings at Tina. Tina slams Buffy into a glass display, and tosses the Slayer aside. 

TINA: You're a demon! 

BUFFY: I am not a demon! 

Buffy kicks Tina in the stomach, then grabs her and pulls her close. But Buffy staggers back as she hears a shot being fired. Buffy drops Tina, who has been shot in the head, to the floor. 

She looks up and sees Zachary. 

ZACHARY: N-n-now you'll die. 

BUFFY: Oh, please. 

She quickly grabs a metal tray and tosses it at Zachary. He is knocked out. 

BUFFY: Now, I've said it once-but I'll say it again. I quit. 

Int. Buffy's House - Day 

Buffy is sitting on her bed with Willow. 

BUFFY: Are you OK? 

WILLOW: Yeah, just a little dazed still. I can't believe that the Watcher's Council tried to make replacement Slayers. 

BUFFY: More like replacement killers if you ask me. 

WILLOW: I talked to Wesley, he didn't know what was going on. 

BUFFY: But still, he had you kidnapped. If I ever see him again... 

WILLOW: Oh, don't worry. I heard him say that the Council fired him. 

BUFFY: Good. And I hope that crazy Zachary person gets his just desserts. Or maybe something not as sweet and tasty. 

Willow and Buffy laugh. 

Ext. Buffy's House - Night 

Thomas looks up at Buffy's bedroom window. 

THOMAS: You won for now, Slayer. But you got me fired. That chip is still in your friend…maybe I'll activate it sometime so she can kill you. Either way...you're going to die. Very slow- 

Thomas cries out as a vampire comes out of the darkness and bites his neck. The vampire drinks Thomas' blood, then drops his lifeless body to the ground. 

THE END 


End file.
